Un largo viaje
by inuzukatai
Summary: Los chicos viajan por un extraño lugar y se encuentran en un japon totalmente diferente al suyo, andaran por un camino con grandes obstaculos para lograr sobrevivir... pero tal vez no todos lo lograran... sasusaku por ahora y mas... Lemon
1. La recién llegada

Sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, ensangrentados, cansados, mientras aliento del poco que les quedaba salía caliente formando vapor en esa fría noche de invierno y, si la ambulancia no se daba prisa, el futuro ya no contaría con ellos para seguir el ciclo de la vida. El chico, intentando que su cuerpo no se cansase de sufrir y resistiese, nunca imaginó que se podía recordar tantas cosas en un periodo tan corto, casi incontable, de tiempo.

_*Flash Back*_

El primer día de clase, el día más odiado por los alumnos del instituto de la Villa oculta de la Hoja, solo hacía dos años que lo pusieron y ellos, la gran mayoría, ya estaban totalmente cansados de acudir a cierta tontería, sobretodo para los que lo empezaron con 15 años, que tenían 17 y ya no tenían mucho que ofrecer de sus estudios.

-**Satte… El primer día de clase después de un largo verano… Se empieza a notar el fresquito del otoño, que alegría volver a empezar ¿Verdad, chicos?** –Dijo la pelirrosa, obteniendo bufidos y malas miradas por parte de sus compañeros.-

-**Hmn… Vamos a clase, se hace tarde.** –Tan seco y serio como siempre, fue lo único que hizo antes de coger a su chica de la cintura e irse a clase.

El resto del día, algo normal, simplemente estudiar y hablar en el patio. Pero, al día siguiente, la cosa cambió por fin…

Naruto volvía a llegar tarde, miró un momento la clase mientras la profesora de arte se impacientaba, al ver que Hinata y Sakura estaban juntas, él decidió sentarse con Sasuke.

-**Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ya que el que falta me parece que ya no llega…** -Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.-

-**¡Ya debería estar aquí! ¡Venía conmigo! **–Gritó despreocupado mirando a la profesora con cara de asombro, a saber cual era su motivo.-

-**Pues que llegue cuando le de la gana.** –Respondió esta casi matando al chico con la mirada**.- Saludad a vuestra compañera ¡Pasa por favor! **–Dijo esta haciendo que se le oyese, entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Kiba.- **¡Vaya! ¿Tú eres la nueva alumna? Dudo que encuentres novio…** -Dijo esta perversamente, seguida de las risas de la clase.- **¡¿Se puede saber dónde está!?**

**-¡Kurenai-sensei! ¡No tiene gracia!** –Dijo este avergonzado.- **La chica está ahí fuera, ahora entra.** –Después de decir esto miró mal a Naruto por volver a traicionarle y se sentó en el sitio que quedaba libre, sin compañero, aunque ya se esperaba quien iba a ser.

Ella entró, se le quedaron mirando, hasta que por fin una voz habló.

-**¡Emo tenía que ser!** –A partir de ese grito toda la clase empezó a evaluar a la chica, a lo que le hacía sentirse a la pobre un tanto incómoda. Al final la profesora mandó callar.-

-**Bueno, ya está, su nombre es Yamanaka Ino, y tratadla bien. Ino, mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai, seré tu profesora de arte y tu tutora principal, o sea que tendrás conmigo arte y tutoría, pide a Kiba que te deje el horario.**-

-**Genial…** -Se oyó el susurro del Inuzuka al saber que tenía que sentarse al lado de una pija y encima dejarle el horario de las clases, solo esperaba que no fuese una cotorra.-

-**Emm… Supongo que no seré una gran molestia. **–Dijo la rubia con cara de perrito degollado.-

-**Bueno, supongo que no, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, pero ya se presentarán todas contigo en el patio, toma.** –Dijo entregándole su agenda escolar- **mi horario.**

-Tiempo después sonó el timbre y fueron a la cafetería, más o menos fueron sabiendo que la chica no era tan inocente como parecía, sabía defenderse, y además se va que los demás miembros femeninos del grupo se tomaron a la Yamanaka como una especie de rival. Pero el resto del día fue bien, la rutina, simplemente.

Al día siguiente, como no, Kiba y Naruto volvían a llegar tarde, esta vez estaban Ino y Hinata juntas, y Sasuke estaba con Sakura, así que Naruto y Kiba se tuvieron que sentar juntos, pero Kiba mostraba un poco de rencor hacia su compañero.

-**¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?** –Preguntó en susurros el rubio en medio de clase de Ciencias Sociales, la más odiada por los alumnos, más que nada por el profesor, Morino Ibiki, no había peores exámenes que los de ese profesor, y además si te pillaba hablando en clase, mayoritariamente usaba la fuerza física para infligir castigos.-

-**No me pasa nada, solo que cada vez que el Uchiha ese está libre te vas con él como un perrito faldero y me dejas solo… Menudo amigo, Naruto.** –Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.- **Parece que te mola o algo.** –No obtuvo respuesta.- **Porque no te mola ¿Verdad?** –Preguntó asustado y mirando sarcástico.-

-**¡¿QUE!? ¡NO!** –Librazo en la cabeza a ambos por parte del profesor, bastante doloroso.-

-**Menos mal.** –Dijo entre risas.- **Bueno, ahora que se que no eres gay, haber si por lo menos eliges un pupitre para siempre, que la última vez me quedé con la rubia y no es que tenga buen carácter, tío.** –Dijo este mirando el culo a la de delante.-

-**Pero de cuerpo por lo que veo sí que te parece que está bien.** –Dijo el rubio con mirada pervertida, sonrisa pícara y mirando al Inuzuka y a la Yamanaka uno detrás de otro reiteradamente.-

-**Baka, no pienses nada raro.** –Después de esto (y de cuatro librazos y collejas más) se cayaron por fin, pero empezaron las de delante.-

-**Bueno, mi familia ya la conocíais, el clan Yamanaka es de aquí, mis padres se divorciaron y me fui a la Villa de la Cascada con mi madre, solo eso, y al final hemos vuelto, pero bueno, se está muy bien aquí.** –Explicaba Ino feliz sin darse cuenta del peligro que poco a poco se acercaba a ella por detrás.- **Bueno ¿Y tú qué, qué tal la vida?** –Librazo.- **¡Ay!** –Dos por quejarse.-

-**Ya se ha ido.** –De nuevo en susurros**.- Pues nada especial, ya que soy Hyuuga mi padre me hace entrenar duro, y así toda mi vida, pero se está bien con los amigos.**

-**Se te olvida contarme que estás enamorada de ese chico rubio, Naruto ¿Verdad?** –Dijo esta pícaramente, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sonrojase bastante.-

-**Co… ¿Como sabes eso?** –Preguntó esta mirando a Sakura.- **¿Ha sido ella?** –Ahora más bien estaba enfadada.-

-**Tranquila, la niñata esa no me ha dicho nada, bueno, retiro lo de niñata que sé que es tu amiga, es que ayer tuvimos un pique y eso, nada importante, pero lo se porque se te nota, porque es tonto, pero mono.** –Esta se giró hacia los dos chicos.- **¿A que sí, Naruto?**

-**¡Claro! **–Librazo, más fuerte que el anterior.-

-**¿Ves? Bueno, ya toca.** –Esta empezó a recoger.-

-**Bueno, la señorita Yamanaka saldrá la última por empezar a recoger la primera y Uchiha Sasuke y la señorita Haruno se quedarán en hora del patio por hacer manitas, hasta aquí la clase de hoy.** –Acabó justo antes de que sonase el timbre, algo impresionante.-

-**¡Demo! ¡Sasuke-kun y yo no hemos hecho nada, me pasaba una notita! Nada más…** -Decía la chica a modo de disculpa, mientras el otro permanecía callado. El profesor solo suspiró.-

-**Tienes suerte de que la señorita saque notas altas en los exámenes, Uchiha.** –Dijo finalmente dejándoles salir.

Los demás ya estaban sentados en su mesa en la cafetería hablando de sus cosas, con la rubia por el medio, que ya se había adaptado bien al grupo.

-**Oye, siento que se puede ofender la muchacha o algo demo… ¿Esta se va a quedar en nuestro grupo de siempre o qué? **–Preguntó con tono superior a los demás.-

-**Hmn, que chorrada de pregunta, es solo una chica que ha venido a integrarse y no tenemos que amargarla ni ser nosotros amargos con ella, es pura educación. **–Informó el Hyuuga con los ojos cerrados y poniéndose a más altura que la chica.-

-**No eres el más indicado para hablar, Neji, porque más soso que tú no hay nadie**.–Dijo Tenten riendo.-

-**Bueno, yo creo que por ahora no hay nada malo que tener contra ella, puede que sea problemático para nosotros dos, Sakura, pero tampoco es mala chica, solo es problemática porque no calla.** –Dijo el Nara con su pereza, que no se la quita nadie, a lo que el Akimichi simplemente asintió.-

-**Está claro.** –Dijo el Aburame, el ausente del grupo.- **Se queda.**


	2. La desaparición

-**¿¡Pero esto qué es!?** –Preguntó esta sobresaltada.- **Me parece absurdo esto que estáis haciendo, mira guapa, si querías que me fuese del grupito solo tenías que decírmelo.** –Dijo la Yamanaka realmente ofendida y saliendo yéndose al baño.

Sakura solo se quedó callada, pensaba que lo hacía a propósito para hacerse la víctima, pero en el fondo ¿Qué le había hecho? No era justo que la tratase así solo por ser nueva o por ser mona.

-**¿Vas a ir a disculparte o no?** –El rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella solo asintió y se dirigió al baño.-

-**Ino ¿Estás aquí? Siento lo de antes es que…** -Pero oyó un fuerte ruido, algo que no podía haber sido la Yamanaka a no ser que se hubiese dado un cabezazo contra la puerta, cosa que dudaba.- **Hay… ¿Hay alguien ahí? **–Preguntó realmente asustada.-

-**He sido yo ¿No querías que me fuese? Pues ahora déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con una falsa como tú.**

-**Vale, lo siento, no debería haberte tratado así sin conocerte, supongo que… Que te veía como un rival, pero ya… Espero que podamos ser amigas… ¿Vienes a comer?** –Preguntó tendiéndole la mano del suelo para ayudarla a levantarse.- **Y límpiate esas lágrimas mujer**. –Añadió esta animada.-

-**Vale, pero que conste que conmigo has sido una zorra, que lo sepas, Sakurita. **–Dijo ella después con mirada pícara.-

-**Bueno, venga vamos que tengo hambre.** –Terminó la conversación, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo, los chicos cada vez se acercaban más a la rubia, como amigos, claro, y llegaron a hacerse muy amigos, pero aún no se dieron cuenta lo mal que se le iba a dar la química…

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_Una puerta, otra, otra… La chica iba contando las puertas blancas que veía, la camilla era muy cómoda, oía como los médicos gritaban para ayudarla, aunque ella a la vez pensaba…_

_-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me ayuda esta gente si me odian…? Después de todo lo que hecho… –Luego cayó en un profundo sueño, aunque notaba pinchazos en el estómago, y entonces fue ella la que empezó a recordar…_

_*Flash Back*_

Pasaron tres meses, Navidad, el primer trimestre había acabado y los chicos celebraban juntos esa fría época del año, toda Konoha nevada, algo hermoso para las chicas y divertido para los chicos.

-**¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Mira que te he dicho que a nosotras no nos tires nieve que te juro que te vas a comer hasta el último copo de toda Konoha que nosotras no somos tan crías como vosotros!** –Sakura estaba a punto de explotar, no aguantaba más con las chorradas de Naruto.-

-**Estoy de acuerdo, esto es una gilipollez**. –Dijo el Hyuuga ofendido.-

-**Es verdad, Neji, crees que es una gilipollez, pero bien que juegas con los críos.** –Esta empezó a reír con sus compañeros mientras el Hyuuga se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba mal.- **Venga Neji no seas mal perdedor.**

-**Pero ahora que lo pienso…** -Añadió la ya no tan recién llegada.- **No queda nada ya para que empiecen las clases, un par de días.**

Poco después todos se fueron a sus casas, y en la noche anterior a "La vuelta al cole", Ino caminaba con miedo por el pasillo de su casa, miró un momento al cuarto de baño, nunca le gustó ese baño. Bajó, abrió la nevera, algo bastante amplio, bebió y subió de nuevo a su cuarto.

Suspiró.** –Bueno, la vuelta al insty, me parece que ahora estaremos más unidos incluso.** –Sonrió y, al ver una sombra en la ventana la abrió, luego vio una pequeña explosión a su lado y cayó al suelo, dándose contra el pico de la mesa, quedándose inconsciente en el suelo.

Al día siguiente, todos ya en clase, se empezaban a preocupar por su amiga, no era una chica que llegara tarde a clase, así que se pusieron de acuerdo entre ellos para encontrarla.

-**Etto… Kakashi-sensei…** -Llamó la Hyuuga con su timidez al profesor de lengua y filosofía.- **¿Puedo ir al baño, onegai?**

-**¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro, Hinata, ves**. –Le dijo continuando la clase cuando ella salió.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos con paso rápido, estaba nerviosa, se metió en el baño y llamó a Ino, entonces la puerta del baño se abrió.

-**¡Hinata! ¡No me llames que me suena el móvil!**** Luego os cuento lo que me pasó, fue muy extraño.** –Dijo yendo con Hinata hacia la clase.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-**¡Adelante!** –Dijo feliz, a lo que los alumnos miraron mal.-

-**Kakashi-sensei, cuando volvía me encontré a Ino por el camino, se ve que tuvo algún problema…** -Excusó Hinata sentándose con la chica.-

-**¡Muy bien! Pues te quito la falta, el próximo día espero que llegues a tiempo.** –Dijo continuando con la clase.

Llegó la hora del recreo, de nuevo a la cafetería, menos Naruto y Kiba, ambos se fueron al patio a jugar a basket.

-**Bueno, lo que pasó fue que ayer estaba en mi cuarto, y vi una sombra por la ventana, y cuando a asoma, no me acuerdo muy bien, fue como una explosión, como en destello, y caí al suelo y me di un golpe en la cabeza ¿Qué creéis que pudo ser?** –Preguntó esperando una respuesta que la sacase de la duda.-

-**Tal vez solo fue tu imaginación**. –Dijo la pelirrosa intentando no asustar a la chica por lo de la noche anterior.-

-**No digas tonterías.** –Añadió Neji.- **Está claro que la chica fue atacada por un ninja, tal vez extranjero.-**

-**A lo mejor te echaron un petardo en la ventana uno de esos críos molestos.** –Dijo Tenten mirando a los más pequeños de reojo.-

-**Fuese lo que fuese, es problemático.** –Añadió Shikamaru mirando a un grupo que estaban casi dormidos en la mesa.- "Que morro". –Pensó.-

-**Bueno, está claro que fuese lo que fuese, no era nada bueno, o al menos eso me parecía…** -Dijo al final la Yamanaka asustada.-

-**A lo mejor… Puede parecer una tontería pero tiene sentido, estoy leyendo un libro, trata de un chico que cuando le va a pasar algo malo siempre hay antes algún fenómeno sobrenatural que le explica que le ocurrirá algo relacionado con lo que él ha visto…** -Explicó la Hyuuga casi sin voz.-

-**Eso significa…** -Empezó a pensar Ino en voz alta.-

-**Que te vas a poner tan gorda que un día explotarás.** –Dijo Shikamaru con una cara totalmente impasible, pero justo después Ino le tiró de la silla de una patada.-

**-¡A mí jamás me va a pasar eso! ¿¡Me oyes!?** –Se volvió prácticamente loca. Entonces llegaron los dos restantes del grupo.-

-**¿A qué habéis jugado? **–Preguntó Hinata para salir del tema respecto el futuro cuerpo de la rubia.-

-**¡A fútboldattebaiyo!** –Gritó este súper feliz por algún motivo.-

-**¿Y quién ha ganado?** –Volvió a preguntar la Hyuuga.-

-**¡Yo!** –Gritó de nuevo, seguramente estaba feliz por ese motivo, no lo se ni yo que soy el narrador, aunque esto en la historia sobre xD.-

-**Odio ese juego por raro que parezca**. –Dijo su compañero mirando al suelo.-** Me voy a las duchas, me voy a cambiar, hasta luego.-**

-**¡Espera! ¡Que voy contigo!** –Le siguió Naruto.-

-_"Yo también iría…"_. –Pensó Hinata impuramente, sí, Hinata impuramente, que también es humana xD.-

-**Bueno, tenemos que hacer lo de Química, aprovechemos ahora que si no la profesora nos hace correr por el patio ¿Ves? Si es que no debería salir con el de gimnasia.** –Dijo Ino molesta, luego subieron al laboratorio.-

-**¡Venga, Kiba! ¡Déjate ya el pelo! ¡Ya deben de estar acabando el trabajo!** –Gritaba Naruto esperando a su compañero.-

-**¡Hai, hai! ¡Joder qué prisa que tienes por trabajar!** –Se quejó este subiendo ya al laboratório, pero cuando fueron a entrar hubo una explosión, que sonó bastante fuerte, cuando entraron, no estaba ninguno de sus compañeros.-


	3. El viaje

Ambos se quedaron extrañados, Naruto empezó a buscar por toda la clase, incluso miró si se habían caído por la ventana, pero nada, no quedaba ni rastro de sus compañeros, pero sonó el timbre, y la profesora entró en el aula, encontrándose con solo dos alumnos.

-**¿¡Se puede saber qué pasa aquí!? ¿¡Y dónde está todo el mundo!? Más os vale decirme qué habéis hecho**. –Dijo esta acercándose a los dos chicos con cara de verdadera psicópata.-

-**Pues… Pues… Kiba, a ti te han dicho a dónde iban… ¿Por qué no se lo dices a la sensei?** –Dijo dándole un empujoncito para que se lo dijese, mientras este le amenazaba para después.-

-**Etto… Anko-sensei… Iban… No, no iban, es que hay en Konoha una epidémia de esas que… Matan… Lo anunció Hokage-sama…** -Respondió el chico con miedo a la profesora, la cual se quedó callada unos momentos.-

-**¡Hala! ¡A hacer el trabajo!** –Gritó mientras los dos jóvenes se ponían manos a la obra aburridos y vagamente, pensando en sus compañeros mayoritariamente; trabajaban prácticamente sin ganas, pero al final acabaron el experimento del demonio.- **Muy bien, podéis iros, hala, fuera**.

-**Bueno…** -Empezó una nueva conversación saliendo.- **¿Qué hacemos, Naruto? No sabemos nada de ellos, tal vez les ha pasado algo…**

-**¡Que va! ¡Se han escabullido para jodernosdattebaiyo! Se enterarán cuando les veamos.** –Dijo con una cara y sonrisas maliciosas.-

-**Maldito baka, podrías preocuparte un poco por ellos en vez de pensar que es tan mala gente.** –Le dijo con cara aburrida.-

-**Bueno, pues…** -Iba a hablar pero un sonido le paró, pero no fue un sonido, fue una voz, y no una, si no muchas, así que volvió a entrar en el aula, quedándose con los ojos como platos, ya que era imposible que ocho personas cabiesen debajo de una mesa, ya que era del sitio del cual estaba saliendo todos, así que el chico ponía cara de merecerse una explicación.-

-**¡Naruto!** –La pelirrosa se le echó encima como loca.- **¡Es increíble! Hay como… Un espacio tridimensional… Es raro, lo creó Ino al hacer explotar nuestro experimento, pero mereció la pena. Vamos a volver… ¿Os venís?** –Preguntó muy ilusionada, ambos asintieron y entraron por ese extraño lugar, solo sintieron un mareo y aparecieron en un parque, los pétalos del Sakura bañaban el lugar, y hacía una temperatura buena para el cuerpo, bastante agradable… Miraron hacia atrás, solo un edificio, un psiquiátrico para ser más precisos, no les pareció buena idea quedarse ahí, ya que cuando fueron sin los dos nuevos "viajeros" se quedaron ahí observando el lugar. Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al centro de la cuidad.

-**¡Esto es increíble! La gente va muy rara vestida en este sitio, nos miran raro. **–Decía Ino mirando a todas partes.-

-**Será que somos muy guapos. **–Dijo Kiba cabreado mirando con mala cara a la gente que los miraba. Al final llegaron a una plaza, donde se encontraron con unos chicos de su edad.-

-**¡Jajaja!** –Rió el que parecía el líder del grupo.- **Venga tío… ¿¡De qué coño vais!? Mira el del "peinao" emo… ¡Va con una katana de juguete!** –Y así empezó a burlarse de los chicos.-

-**Saca la tuya a ver cual es mejor.** –Desafió Sasuke al niñato ese adelantándose al grupo, pero el chico sacó una simple navaja.- **¿Qué es eso?** –Preguntó Sasuke vacilante, sacando la katana y haciéndole un pequeño corte en la cara al otro.-

-¡**Será "Joputa", es de verdad! Bueno… Pues… Una pelea a puñetazos, de toda la vida.** –Dijo el insignificante chaval dándose otra oportunidad a sí mismo, ahí empezó la guerra de bandas, empezaron a darse de ostias, y, naturalmente, ni siquiera rozaron a los ninjas, solo se quedaron en el suelo hechos un asco, hasta que llegó la policía.-

-**¿Amigos?** –Dijo Naruto en posición de lucha.-

-**¡Son la policía lo pone en el uniforme baka!** –Le dijo Neji quedándose quieto para defenderse.-

-**Ya empezamos con estas mierdas.** –Dijo uno de ellos.- **Haber ¿Cuál es vuestra edad, chicos?** –Preguntó finalmente tomando nota.-

-**Tenemos diecisiete…** -Contestó Neji extrañado.-

-**Muy bien ¿Instituto?** –Volvió a preguntar con la libretita y el Boli en las manos.-

-**… **-Neji permaneció callado, al final contestó.- **Ninguno.**

-**Entiendo… ¿Tenéis padres?**

-**No están en este país…** -Volvió a contestar sabiendo lo que hacía. El guardia solo les pidió que le siguiesen llevándolos a un edificio bastante… Religioso.

-**Está bien, este sitio es una colegio de monjas, de aquí no podréis salir hasta los 18 años de edad, si me decís con quién vivís y en qué instituto estudiáis os dejaré en el instituto y me iré…** -Explicó el policía con paciencia.-

-**Verá…** -Empezó la rubia.- **Vivimos con nuestros padres, es que el chico del Byakugan es un poco rarito y le gusta bromear aunque tenga esa cara de serio y el instituto… No me acuerdo del nombre.** –Dijo riendo mientras una gotita baja por su frente.-

-**Vamos al mismo que esos chicos.** –Aclaró el Inuzuka, naturalmente, mintiendo.-

-**¿Byakugan? Vale, me estáis vacilando, anda, vamos… **-Dijo este llevándoles hasta el instituto.-

-**Solo una cosa.** –Añadió el Uchiha.-** ¿En qué año estamos?** –El hombre empezó a reír pero calló al ver la seriedad de los chicos.-

-**En el 2009.** –Informó finalmente. (Creo que en Japón no están en este año, pero bueno, ahora sí xD)

Entraron en aquel colegio, era extraño, bastante, pero solo para ellos, por supuesto, miraron los uniformes, al parecer era un colegio de pago, se colaron y ni se dieron cuenta, simplemente se metieron con un grupo de alumnos, los cuales les ayudaron a como conseguir uniformes, eran blancos y azules, bastante simples.

Después de esa horrible clase fueron a visitar un poco la ciudad, y volvieron al lugar donde aparecieron, ahí fue donde empezaron sus problemas, ya que aquella especie de "puerta" tridimensional, simplemente, no estaba, ni rastro, había desaparecido.

-**Hay un sello.** –Informó el Hyuuga con preocupación.- **Este ninja tiene un chakra elevado, no será difícil notarlo a distancia, en fin, nos separaremos en parejas de dos para ir a buscarlo, nos veremos aquí en una hora; Tenten, tú ven conmigo.** –Le dijo caminando hacia el sur-este.-

Por la parte más moderna de Japón, caminaban Kiba, realmente ilusionado mirando los edificios con ganas de subir a todos ellos, y Shino, simplemente callado y mirando a su compañero, que no paraba de hacer el tonto por aquel gran aburrimiento contenido en las clases.-

-**Es que no entiendo como he acabado yo viniendo contigo a por un tío que seguramente sea un maldito creído con un chakra elevado, pero que no sabrá usar… Algo parecido a mí, pero yo se usarlo jajaja **-Dijo ofendido y viéndolo todo como si ya hubiese pasado antes.-

-**Kiba.** -Paró en seco y con un gesto de enfado y ofensa al mismo tiempo.- **¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación?** –El otro le miró con sarcasmo y aburrido, con cara de _"No, pero no me importa"_.- **Haber, hemos venido a parar al futuro, en este sitio no sabemos como es la gente ni nada de eso, solo sabemos que no usan chakra, pero hay que largarse ya, o esto nos puede salir bastante mal; ni siquiera sabemos lo que ha hecho esta gente, a saber qué tipo de armas han desarrollado.** –Luego siguió andando y sacando insectos (en grupos pequeños) para encontrar al buscado ninja.-

-**Menudo discurso para decirme que TAL VEZ sean peligrosos y para que no use chakra. Ya se que ellos no saben que nosotros podemos hacer ciertas cosas con la energía espiritual demo… No es para tanto. **–Le volvió a mirar…-** Y ya me dirás que coño tiene que ver que ellos sean peligrosos con que yo me aburra contigo… Sin Akamaru esto es un coñazo.** –Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Por otro camino iba la parejita, Sasuke y Sakura, el pobre chico no se la quitaba de encima, él quería ir con_ "cierta persona"_ en vez de con su novia.

-**¡Sakura! ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Corre! **–Este empezó a correr seguido por la chica detrás de una sombra que huía con velocidad hacia un campo de arroz, donde se detuvo; entonces cuando llegaron ellos, una ola gigante e les vino encima, dejándolos empapados y en el suelo, perdiendo totalmente el rastro de aquel ninja.-

-**¡Kuso!** –Gritó el chico mirando a todos lados a la vez, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella persona había huido.-

-**Ya sé que es "problemático" ir conmigo.** –Dijo Shikamaru con una cara de vago rematado.- **Pero es que el que normalmente es mi compañero no ha venido.**

-**Da igual, al fin y al cabo intento llevarme bien con todo el mundo, aunque me parece que desde que le dije a Chouji que estaba demasiado GORDO y le llevé a una tiendo de productos integrales ya no es el mismo, está como más arisco conmigo.** –Empezó a contar más cosas sobre lo que le pasaba con la gente.-

-**Mendokuse… Deberías callarte un rato, eres una verdadera cotorra**.- Dijo mirándola, andando con la nuca apoyándose sobre los brazos, pero se llevó una colleja que le entró por un hueco que había entre estos.-

-**¡Grosero! **–Gritó ella caminando más rápido, mientras él solo se dedicaba a seguirla sin quejarse más, mientras los miraban desde un tejado.-

-_"Que vergüenza de ninjas, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí"_. –Dijo para sí sonriendo con malicia aquella sombra que solo se dedicaba a observar a lo lejos.

Ya estaban todos en el supuesto punto de encuentro, pero Naruto y Hinata no daban por llegado, así que empezaron sin ellos.

-**Pues eso pasó, era un ninja bastante poderoso, deberíamos haber ido en grupos más amplios.** –Dijo el Uchiha ofendido por haber perdido tan ridículamente en algo a lo que no se le podía llamar batalla.

Al fin llegaron los dos restantes del grupo.

-**¡¡¡Konnichiwa minnadattebaiyo!!! **–Dijo realmente feliz cargando con un par de enormes bolsas cargando de sus brazos y Hinata caminando a su lado con una cara bastante preocupada.-

-**Ko… Konnichiwa… Chicos, hemos ido a un sitio, pero no se si deberíamos…** -Explicaba nerviosa.-

-**No pasa nada, Hinata, en ese sitio regalaban dinero, la gente lo pedía y se lo daban…**

-**¡Baka! ¡Ese dinero debe de ser de otra gente! Pero… ¿Por qué te lo han dado? ¿Les has amenazado?** –Preguntó el primo de la chica exaltado.-

-**¡Para nada! He hablado con él, simplemente. Y si no me creéis preguntadle a Hinata…**

-**Es verdad… Demo… Naruto-kun llevaba un kunai ya que estaba jugando por el camino con él… No se sí a lo mejor se pensaron que… Tal vez…**

-**Hay que devolverlo… ¡Oye, Inuzuka! ¡No toques esas bolsas!** –Le gritó al chico, el cual metía un poco de más el hocico.-

-**Oye, oye… Tranquilo… Simplemente quería ver como el dinero del futuro.** –Dijo girándole la mirada.-

-**Hay que devolverlo.** –Dijo finalmente el Uchiha.- **Y… Sin que nos pillen, para algo somos ninjas…** -Añadió cogiendo la dos bolsas y dirigiéndose a Naruto.- **Tú lo harás.**


	4. No se admiten devoluciones

Ya estaban en el banco, a las doce de la noche, había infinitos guardias controlando e investigando, y ellos, mientras, en el conducto de ventilación.

-**Bueno, el plan por ahora va sobre ruedas.** –Informó el Hyuuga, el cual se ofreció a ir por su "responsabilidad".-

-**Sí, el plan va sobre ruedas… ¡Y nosotros a gatas por un maldito tubo!** –Se quejó con su típico escándalo.-

-**¡Calla, dobe!** –Le riñó el Uchiha.- **¡No te quejes que estamos aquí por tu culpa!**

-**Vale, vale… Tampoco es para tanto…** -Añadió después en modo de disculpa.- **Kiba ¿Crees que estarán bien donde les hemos dejado?**

-**Bueno, la verdad es que fue cara la mierda esa, pero la habitación era enorme… Así que supongo que sí ¿Lo dejamos aquí ya?** –Preguntó Kiba ya cansado de gatear.

Salieron del conducto de ventilación, dejaron el dinero en el suelo y se dirigieron a la salida, pero un arma los paró.

-**Quietos o disparo… Joder ¡Nos han robado unos putos críos! Y tienen una puta pinta de frikis que no se la quita ni Dios ¬¬.** –Dijo mientras cogía la radio.-

-**Oye, oye ¡Como te muevas te matodattebaiyo!** –Le gritó el rubio alzando el puño.-

-**¡Matte, Naruto!** –Le obligó el Hyuuga parándolo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.- **Tal vez sea algo muy desarrollado.** –Decía pensativo, el pobre policía alucinaba.-

-**Realmente sois rarísimos o simplemente bakas… Esto es una pistola, apuntas, aprietas el gatillo, y mata lo que haya en medio del recorrido de la bala y la pistola.** –Dijo sádicamente con la pistola muy cerca de la cara, como si tuviese una reacción placentera por tener entre sus manos ese "juguete".-

-**Que vaga es la gente de hoy en día.** –Dijo el Inuzuka vacilando.-** Nosotros saltando por los aires y ellos apretando un botón.**

-**Gatillo.** –Corrigió el otro.-

-**Lo que sea.** –Respondió este. Por fin llegaron los refuerzos, ahora llegaba lo más alucinante… Los metían en un COCHE xD.-

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ella, después de ser curada, estaba inconsciente, pero de cierta manera que se enteraba de todo lo de alrededor, entonces empezó a escuchar portazos y una conversación.-

-**¿¡Está ahí la muchacha!? **–Se oyó gritar preguntando posible y seguramente por ella una voz ronca y firme.-

-**La chica está dentro, demo… ¡Se tiene que recuperar! ¡Usted no puede entrar! **–Gritó, esta vez, una voz más débil y aguda, posiblemente de la enfermera que cuidaba de ella.-

-**¿¡Cree que me importa lo que usted me diga!? ¡Tenemos que acabar con ella cuanto antes! ¡Quítese del medio! **–Ella negó con la cabeza con un miedo que casi la hacía temblar.- **Quítese… O la quitaré yo.** –Dijo finalmente ya amenazando a la pobre enfermera.-

-**¡Usted no puede hacer esto! ¡Es un ser humano!** –Gritó finalmente armándose de valor, sabiendo que en ese momento podía acabar mal por como estaban las cosas revolucionadas no solo en Japón, si no en medio mundo.

-**¡Nos son humanos! ¡Ella y los que ya han sido eliminados no son seres humanos! ¿¡Es que no ha visto lo que son capaces de hacer!? Señorita por su bien le ruego que se aparte de mi camino.** –Dijo ya impaciente por matar a la joven shinobi ahí mismo.

Se oyeron un par de gritos más, luego el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo más un débil y agudo quejido, y el cuerpo del suelo suspiraba dolorido, entonces se abrió la puerta, la chica en la camilla se mareó y cayó en un profundo sueño… De nuevo esos recuerdos…

_***Flash Back***_

-**Oye, oye ¿Se puede saber a dónde coño nos lleváis?** –Preguntó Kiba en el mismo coche que Naruto y Hinata, separado de los otros dos integrantes del grupo.-

-**A un correccional de menores. **–Dijo antes de ver que los dos chicos se quedaban callados.-

-**Es un internado -.-''** -Informó Hinata al ver que ninguno de los chicos se habían quejado mayoritariamente por falta de vocabulario.-

-**¿¡Como que a un correccional!?** –Preguntó Sasuke exaltado en el coche junto a Neji.-

-**¡Pero si nosotros solo queríamos devolver el dinerodattebaiyo!** –Se quejó el rubio de nuevo en el primer coche. Pero el conductor no contestó. Al final llegaron a su destino.-

-**Eso que se llama "coche" es increíble.** –Le dijo Neji a Sasuke en susurros observándolo aún ya fuera del vehículo.

Les hicieron entrar y quedarse. Los cuatro chicos se fueron juntos a una habitación, pero Hinata se tuvo que ir con otras chicas. Neji hablaba con Sasuke mientras Naruto y Kiba se divertían saltando de una litera a la otra en una guerra de cojines…

-**Kuso… Maldito machismo, Hinata-sama debería estar conmigo…** -Le explicaba al Uchiha sintiéndose culpable al no poder protegerla a cada segundo.-

-**Encima se a quedado sola…** -Dijo mirando hacia arriba.- **¡PARAD YA! ¡BAKAS!** –Ambos le gritaron que "NO" en tono de burla. Él solo suspiró.-** Y la pobre Hinata lo debe estar pasando fatal.**

-**¡Oh! Así que eres nueva ¡Que guapa! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿El color de pelo es Natural? ¡Me encanta!** –Hablaban entre todas con la chica, la cual solo asentía y contestaba sonrojada.-

Pasaron allí la noche y al día siguiente los restantes fueron a buscarles al banco, donde dejaron fuera de combate al único policía que había allí (ya que se daba el caso por hecho) y la Yamanaka rastreó un momento su mente… Al fin acabó.

-**Están en un internado, he mirado donde está ¡Vamos!** –Dijo empezando a corre hacia el norte lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían seguida por el resto de sus compañeros.

De nuevo media noche, estaban a punto de llegar al sitio de rescate de sus compañeros, pero ellos ya estaban a punto de huir por sí mismos, pero faltaba una persona…

-**¿¡Pero dónde se ha metido esta chicadattebaiyo!? **–Gritaba en tono de pregunta ya muy impaciente Naruto.-

-**No se, pero que se de prisa o nos vamos, a las 00:10 el ama de llaves pasa por esta habitación y nos pillará.**

-**Maldita vieja con cara de bóxer, cada segundo que dejaba de leer el libro me da un latigazo con el cinturón.** –Se quejó el Inuzuka tocándose la espalda dolorido.-

-**Eso no es nada ¬¬.** –Le respondió Sasuke a modo de competición.-

-**Sí, pero como veía que no me dolía ¡Me daba luego con la anilla!** –Se volvió a quejar, haciendo que el otro se callase.-

-**Bueno, de aquí no se va nadie hasta que Hinata-sama aparezca.** –Dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.-

Al fin llegó Hinata, pero no llegaba precisamente sola, si no con unas amigas…

-**Go… Gomenasai, demo… Me dijeron que se podían cuidar solas… Y que si me iba sin ellas se chivaban ¬¬#.** –Pero simplemente las otras sonrieron.-

-**Bueno, vámonos…** -Entonces llegaron los refuerzos, pero ya de poco servía, salieron uno a uno pero en el momento de las chicas entró la "vieja con cara de bóxer" y las agarró del brazo, Neji, Kiba y Naruto volvieron a atrás pero por no poder usar su chakra los demás los agarraron y prometieron volver a por ella…-

Ya era por la mañana y tenían a las tres chicas desnudas en las duchas, encadenadas a la pared de espalda, la "VCB" (Es Vieja con Cara de Bóxer en Siglas xD) se acercó a Hinata y empezó a golpearle con una vara de madera reiteradamente, hasta que paró cinco minutos después y pasó a la siguiente chica; Hinata no aguantó más, simplemente su cuerpo actuó solo y… Lo hizo.


	5. Se busca

Hinata no pudo soportarlo, le daba igual lo que le hiciesen a ella, podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero no ver sufrir a aquellas chicas indefensas que no habían hecho nada malo.

-**¡Jyuuken!** _(Puño Suave)_ –Gritó antes de dar un fuerte palmada en el estómago de la "VCB", había conseguido librarse de las cadenas y ahora soltó a las otras dos chicas, pero llegaron cuatro hombres con batas blancas y armados, con intención de, naturalmente, hacerle daño, así que hizo esconderse a las otras tres muchachas; dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y golpeó al primero, pasando por su derecha golpeó al segundo y, por último, saltó por encima de las cabezas de los otros dos, y golpeó a cada uno con una mano en la espalda al bajar, ellos no sintieron nada, pero, ella, con cara desafiante juntó los dedos índice y corazón de sus manos formando el sello del tigre.

-**Haretsu no Chakra** _(Explosión de chakra)._ –Dijo finalmente acabando por fin con todos; se vistieron y huyeron de aquel lugar.

Los demás estaban pasando la noche en un hotel (Gracias al dinero que Kiba había pillado de la bolsa sin que Neji mirase), flipando como niños con ese increíble aparato al que llamamos "tele".

-**Interrumpimos esta emisión para ofrecerles una noticia de última hora; una chica llamada Hyuuga Hinata, en busca y captura desde hace una media hora, anda suelta y dicen que puede ser peligrosa, ha matado a cinco personas solo de un golpe a cada una, aquí tenemos el vídeo. **-El cual se observa con alta calidad.**- Como podemos observar en el vídeo a esa chica le brillan las manos y finalmente en las víctimas se produce como una pequeña explosión de una especie de energía, los expertos afirman que en el más lejano caso se pueda tratar de un antiguo estilo de lucha japonés, pero aún no se puede afirmar ninguna de las teorías expuestas por los profesionales, finalmente la noticia se alarga ya que el internado "Flores de jazmín" tuvo que ser cerrado por maltrato físico y psicológico con los alumnos, y por lo tanto habitantes del centro y, por encima de eso, por tráfico de órganos; todos los trabajadores y alumnos del centro han sido interrogados, los primeros han sido detenidos y los segundos llevados a distintos internados dispersados por todo Japón después de hacerles un chequeo médico, ya que la salud no era estable en todos los alumnos.**

**Final mente quiero decir que a parte de la chica que mató, supuestamente en defensa propia, ya que las estaban azotando, asegura la directora, que según ella ya da igual que diga o no la verdad, también se buscan tres chicas más; ellas son Mayuna Chukito, Namayu Tochuki y Yunama Kitochu; las tres de 16 años, por favor si saben de ellas informen a la policía, muchas gracias seguiremos informando y sigan disfrutando del programa.**

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y ante su sorpresa llegó Hinata por la ventana.

-**¡Hinata-sama!** –Gritó su primo al verla y ayudándole a entrar en la habitación.-

-**Estoy bien, Neji-san… Arigatou, onegai ¿Podéis ir a buscar a las tres chicas que hay abajo?** –Preguntó sentándose en la cama mientras Sakura le daba un vaso de agua.

Neji, Kiba y Sasuke bajaron, encontrándose con las tres chicas desaparecidas.

-**¡Eh, por aquí!** –Les dijo Kiba "en voz baja", y en el momento en que el de recepción se giró ellas empezaron a subir con ellos las escaleras.-

-**Oye, oye ¿Tú como te llamas? Eres muy guapo…** -Le dijo la primera al Inuzuka sonrojada.-

-**Etto… Kiba ¬¬.** –Le dijo este no muy convencido de lo que quería la chica de él.-

-**Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres salir conmigo? **–Le dijo muy espabilada al Uchiha cortándole el paso, pero recibió un empujón de la tercera.-

-**¡Baka! ¿No ves que ya tenemos nuestra boda planeada? **–Afirmó en tono de pregunta la del empujón mirando por debajo del hombro (Como podía) a la anterior.-

-**Lo… Lo siento chicas… Demo… Tengo pareja ^^u.** –Estas dos suspiraron mirando al suelo, luego miraron hacia el Inuzuka, el cual se temía lo peor y se escapó corriendo seguido de ellas…-** Que se aguante, nosotros nos hemos librado de ellas.** –Dijo finalmente el Uchiha feliz.

Neji empezó a acelerar el paso malhumorado… Seguido por el Uchiha el cual tenía una cara a punto de estallar de risa.

-**Oye, no me digas que te molesta que esas tres pasen de ti y hayan venido a por mí y a por el otro… **-Le dijo en tono de burla…-

-**Claro que no ¡Baka! No me importa en absoluto… Lo que pasa simplemente es que…** -Buscando una excusa.- **Quiero llegar ya a la habitación que quiero saber como está Hinata-sama…** -Y a partir de ahí la conversación no se alargó más… Se quedó ahí.-

**-Bueno chicas.** –Decía el Hyuuga, finalmente todos en la habitación.- **Vamos a llevaros a la policía, al fin y al cabo el vídeo demuestra que no habéis hecho nada malo, así que eso… Volvéis a un internado… Lo siento demo… Quedaros con nosotros puede ser peligroso para vosotras, ya que nos persiguen y…** -Pero una de ellas le interrumpió.-

-**Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, vimos esos increíbles poderes de Hinata-chan… Lo entendemos… Ya nos escaparemos solas.** –Dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa.- **Ya nos vamos nosotras, tranquilos no nos escaparemos, simplemente no tendríamos a donde ir, así que preferimos estar encerradas, bueno… Hasta la próxima.** –Dijo antes de irse saludando con la mano mirando las tristes miradas de los shinobis.-

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Notó un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo y abrió los ojos, estaba desnuda, con un tubo respirador, metida en una especie de líquido parecido al agua, pero más espeso, se sentía extraña y veía como por un tubo salía lentamente su sangre hasta un tubo, el cual un hombre totalmente tapado y de blanco, posiblemente médico o científico analizaba con ansia, ella se sentía cada vez peor y al final vio entrar el mismo hombre que gritaba a la enfermera en los pasillos del médico, escuchó un poco la conversación…

-**Señor, la chica esa se ha despertado ¿Qué hacemos?**

-**Dormidla de nuevo, ponedle toda la anestesia que haga falta, nos estamos al restante, está aguantando pero he hecho saber que la persona que le ayuda morirá.** –Dijo marchándose de nuevo.

La chica miró un momento hacia los lados, sus compañeros estaban igual que ella, desnudos en una burbuja llenos de tubos, como meras ratas de laboratorio, sin tan siquiera un pequeño respeto a su favor por parte de la gente del futuro ¿Es que a caso el mundo se había vuelto aún peor? Era como estar rodeado de Orochimarus… Se sentía fatal, como se podía llevar a cabo tanta injusticia a la vez solo por ser, no diferentes, si no incluso mejores, ni siquiera preguntaron ¿Por qué? Ahora de repente no sintió anestesia ¿Para esa gente qué era anestesia? Conoció a gente en el futuro pero no como esta, empezó a recibir pequeñas y dolorosas descargas por todo el cuerpo hasta caer de nuevo en aquel sueño interminable.

_***Flash Back***_

Volvía a amanecer, se ducharon, chicos en un cuarto (Comprimidos) y chicas en el otro (Casi lo mismo), se vistieron y se fueron de allí, pensando ya en buscar a aquellos ninjas que les causaron los problemas.

-**Estaba mejor con Shikamaru, se quejaba todo el rato pero no era tan escandaloso… Para… ¡Kiba!** –Le gritaba la rubia al Inuzuka al ver que todo el mundo le miraba por ir saltando por los tejados.-

-**¡Demo es que entonces me aburro! Ains… Ino… Me esperaba a una chica más divertida…** -Le dijo este intentando tentarla a subir ahí arriba con él.-

-**Si PENSABAS y no PIENSAS eso significa que no me conoces muy bien, soy una chica súper escandalosa, y encima guapa y cool.** –Dijo esta en tono "oseamáspijoimposible" mirándole pícaramente, dos minutos después ambos iban por el tejado, hasta toparse con una mujer de pelo también rubio que también andaba por dónde no andaba la gente normal en aquella época.-

-**¡Vamos Ino!** –Fue una larga persecución hasta llegar a un gran árbol, algo gigante, empezó a llover, e Ino fue herida por una aguja de agua que envió la enemiga haciendo que atravesase su hombro, con Kiba fue una reiterada lucha de choques con kunais en el aire hasta que la kunoichi huyó por puro aburrimiento de esperarse algo más.

Kiba cogió a Ino y la puso debajo del árbol para apartarla de esa tormenta, la tapó con su chaqueta y él se quedó ahí, intentando curar la herida como podía. Pero ella se quejaba y le empezó a subir la fiebre.


	6. Secuestro

La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y fría, hasta que paró simplemente de golpe, y el suelo, poco a poco, se fue tiñendo de blanco, pues estaba nevando.

El Inuzuka estaba helado, no llevaba parte de arriba, solo iba vestido de cintura para abajo, pero no podía dejar que Ino se enfriase más en su estado.

La nieve que estaba debajo de Kiba, empezó a aparentar un aspecto rojizo, al igual que la nieve que cubría Ino, se dio cuenta luego de que estaba sangrando bastante del brazo, así que cogió una venda de emergéncia que tenía y, después de vendar las heridas de Ino, se vendó él el brazo. Luego se lo tapó con fuerza la herida para no sangrar; y allí se quedó, con un frío que pelaba, parando la hemorragia como podía. Pero el Kiba no era el único que tenía problemas…

-**¡Maldita sea! Nos persiguen las puñeteras fuerzas militares ¿Qué coño hacemos!? **–Preguntó el Uchiha al supuesto listo del grupo de ninjas.-

-**Mendokuse… ¡Escondámonos aquí!** –Dijo metiéndose en una gran caja verde…- **Mierda…** -Dijo finalmente.-

-**Y nunca mejor dicho ¬.¬** -Dijo el otro bastante molesto.-

-**Oye, yo no tengo la culpa ¿Cómo iba a saber que por luchar contra ese tío iban a perseguirnos los tíos de verde y que esta caja de mierda era para tirar basura?** –Le preguntó irónicamente y ofendido, pues le había salvado la vida.-

-**Bueno, bueno… Salgamos y busquemos a ese tío, pero hay que conseguir que vaya a un sitio donde no haya gente.** –Salieron y se fueron de aquel lugar.-

-**Me da palo tener que buscar por el sitio más aburrido.** –Decía la pelirrosa mirando al suelo, como no, aburrida.- **Y encima con la persona más aburrida.** –Dijo luego en voz baja para ofender, aunque en realidad no lo pensaba, la prefería ante Neji o Shino.-

-**Sakura-san, tranquila, dentro de 5 minutos es el encuentro de nuevo en el punto de partida, así que ya volveremos a estar todos juntos.** –Dijo Hinata intentando animar a la chica.

Mientras, otro grupo…

-**Bueno, hemos sido los primeros en llegar, llegamos justo a tiempo, y ahí viene Shino… Siempre tan puntual.** –Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo y a la vez como un mini-halago hacia Shino.-

-**Pues menos mal que llegamos, ir contigo en grupo con lo marimandón que eres es un coñazodattebaiyo.** –Se quejó el chico Kyuuby mirando a ver qué persona venía con Shino un tanto más interesante, se encontró con Tenten.- **Tenten ¿Qué tal la búsqueda?**

-**Pues no hemos encontrado a nadie sospechoso, y encima Shino me ha empezado a decir que no tenía derecho a llevar mi peinado porque era un insulto hacia los chinos porque solo lo podían llevar en China y era una deshonradez… Que agobio ='( **-Se quejó esta alegrada de ver a Naruto.

Fueron llegando todos menos el tercer grupo, el cual seguía debajo del árbol, esperando a recuperarse y que dejase de nevar, así que fueron a buscarles.

Ino empezó a abrir los ojos, Kiba la miró aliviado, se ve que ya estaba bastante bien.

-**¡Kiba! ¿Estás bien? Trae tu brazo que te curo esa herida…** -Esta empezó a curarle sonrojada.-** Gracias por cuidar de mí y salvarme.**

-**Mmm… De nada… Creo que aún tienes fiebre… **-Le dijo el chico al ver sus mejillas.-

-**No… No es eso… es… ¡Baka! Te puedes resfriar, ponte tu chaqueta, hombre…** -Le obligó mirando a un lado y entregándole su chaqueta.-

-**No, que si no te puedes resfriar tú, además yo estoy bien. **–Dijo sonriendo enseñando sus colmillos y dándole de nuevo la chaqueta.-

-**Sí, estás bien temblando… No te hagas el machote ¬///¬** -Le dijo insistiendo con la chaqueta.-

-**¡Que no!** –Volvió a tapar a la chica.- **Oye ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? Es que estás muy roja.** –Preguntó de nuevo preocupado.-

-**¡No!** –Suspiró cansada ¿Cómo podía no entender lo que le pasaba?- **Haber, para que lo entiendas.** –Se dio la vuelta y se quitó la parte de arriba, dejando ver su espalda y tapando la parte delantera con los brazos, el chico, como no, se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado, ella se dio la vuelta.- **¿Qué pasa, tienes fiebre?** –Le dijo en tono de burla, llamándole tonto indirectamente.-

-**Bueno, pues no me mires el pecho y ya está.** –Se levantó y sin mirar la tapó con la chaqueta y cogió la camiseta de Ino. Entonces miró hacia la izquierda y allí estaban el resto de compañeros, mirándoles con unas caras un tanto… Extrañas…- **Oye, oye… Esto no es lo que parece ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?** –Preguntó señalándoles.-

-**Lo suficiente para ver como Ino te hacía un Streaptease.** –Dijo Tenten entre risas.-

-**Mierda, me ha visto todo el mundo.** –Pensó la rubia al oír las palabras de la castaña.-

-**Vamos, os explicaré por el camino lo que nos ha pasado no os vayáis a inventar vuestra propia historia ¬///¬**. _**Seré estúpido… Debería haberla mirado… Al fin y al cabo no hubiese sido el único --''.**_ –Pensó mientras se ponía en cabeza del grupo.-

-**No te esfuerces, cuentes lo que cuentes todo el mundo va a seguir pensando lo que deben de estar pensando en este preciso instante.** –Le informó Neji mirando a los demás.-

-**¿Ramen?** –Preguntó Naruto mirando a Kiba con una cara bastante interrogante.-

-**Bueno… Alguna excepción tenía que haber.** –Dijo luego el ojiblanco suspirando por la paciencia que tenía que tener.

Después de un tiempo caminando llegaron a otro hotel, a lo tonto a lo tonto iban recorriendo todo Japón.-

De nuevo noticias de última y una nueva chica que no se callaba, muy mona y a la vez cotorra.

-**Dos nuevas caras aterrorizan en Japón; les recuerdo que si ven a Hyuuga Hinata avisen pronto a la policía por favor, no tenemos foto para mostrarles pero el video que enseñamos era de la máxima calidad posible, pelo largo azulado y tiene los ojos completamente blancos y sin pupila, es algo que no es seguro ya que nos lo dijo el ama de llaves del internado. Bien, cambiando al tema del principio, les traemos dos caras nuevas con un video aficionado, luego la policía ha hecho con ordenador más o menos lo que serían sus caras y se ha colgado por todo Japón, el primero es Uchiha sasuke, nombre sacado también del internado donde estuvo la otra chica, lo que él logró escapar.** –Se enseña el vídeo.- **Como se puede apreciar en el video el chico, después de hacer varias combinaciones con las manos, hecha una gran bola de fuego de su boca, y eso no es todo, el chico de este video…** -Se ve el de Shikamaru.- **…Puede, increíblemente, sacar las sombras que hay en el suelo y trasformarlas en enormes manos negras… Por ahora no tenemos más datos de estos chicos, también se ha hecho un estudio de lo que le inyectaban a los chicos en el internado puede haber provocado esos horribles, tal vez buenísimos, efectos secundários; les mantendremos informados, buenas noches y disfruten de esta serie.** -Apagan la tele.-

-**Se nos va de las manos.** –Dijo Sakura mirando al Hyuuga.-** Si seguimos así nos cogerán a todos.**

-**Y de armas no es que vayan mal.** –Intervino luego su novio.-** Ya habéis visto la pistola que tenía ese guardia de seguridad… Un dedo y te mata…**

-**A lo mejor es fácil de esquivar.** –Sí, seguro xD.- **Ya que normalmente lo más fuerte suele ser lo más lento…**

-**No siempre… Mejor no fiarse, lo que no entiendo es por qué vienen a por nosotros…** -Decía mirando por la ventana.- **No les hemos hecho nada… Por ahora…**

-**¿Por ahora?** –Preguntó Tenten intrigada.-

-**Creo que se refiere a que sí que intervendremos como nos sigan tocando los hue…** -Explicó Shino.- **… sos.**

-**Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que me apetece olvidar por completo todo lo que ha pasado hoy.** –Dijo el chico perro mirando a Ino de reojo.-

-**Eso, Neji-kun.** –Apoyó luego su prima.- **Mejor vámonos a dormir ya ee.** –Le dijo yéndose a su cuarto.-

-**Ains… ¿Por qué a nosotros y no a los cabrones esos que sellaron nuestra salida? Bueno, da igual, buenas noches a todos.** –Luego se acostó y poco después se durmió.-

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Solo les quedaba una persona por coger, tan escurridiza; fueron a su habitación en el hospital, el médico no se negó en absoluto, al contrario, tenía un rostro bastante sádico al abrirles la puerta hacia "el extraño ser" pero…

Vacío, completamente vacío, observó un momento la habitación; cama vacía y ventana abierta… Era una huída, había sangre en el suelo, eso solo podía significar que la herida se le había abierto, pero eso no era una beneficiación para los otros, al fin y al cabo el chakra ayuda en más de un 50% en la cicatrización de heridas y regeneración de células; y él lo sabía (El malo). Mandó a tres de sus hombres seguir el rastro y traerlo con vida, si podían.

Corría con toda la velocidad que su fatigado cuerpo le permitía, de repente notó como algo agarraba su pie, y cuando miró al suelo vio que era una especia de raíces enormemente grandes, debían de ser de un árbol enorme, intentó desenredarlo… Algo inútil.

-**¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué coño….!? ¡Imposible!** –Gritó antes de ser completamente cubierto y engullido por esas enormes raíces marrones.-

_***Flash Back***_

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a Neji, haciendo que se levantase el primero para que no hubiese peleas por ducharse antes, al fin y al cabo si él se levantaba antes que los demás… Luego le siguieron Shino y Tenten, y así hasta que quedaron Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba.

-**¡Oye, oye! ¡Venga, arriba los cuatro, gandules!** –Dijo gritando y molestándolos, entonces le metió una colleja a Kiba.-

-**¡Ittae! Joder… No me despiertes… Quiero dormir un rato más… Pesada.** –Dijo sin tan siquiera moverse.-

-**¡Que te levantes!** –Le metió otra colleja casi tirándolo de la cama y se preparó con el puño cerrado para acabar lo empezado.-

-**¡Ittae! Joder… Vete a dar una vuelta "calientapollas".** –Le dijo a la rubia acurrucándose de nuevo. La otra se quedó callada bajo el flequillo, él abrió medio ojo…-** Bueno… Lo sien…**

-**¡Como te atreves niñato! ¡No me vuelvas a faltar al respeto a mí, chucho!** –Lo levantó del pijama y lo empezó a menear, luego lo llevó al baño.- **¡Y dúchate, haber si se te van las pulgas!** –Le dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta del baño.-

-**Maldita bruja** –susurró él-** se va a enterar, ya me ha desvelado… Y… Además… Yo no tengo pulgas ¬¬** -Siguió su propia conversación mientras se desvestía por completo, entonces se abrió la puerta, y el se quedó de pie, tapando lo justo.-

-**¡He oído lo de bruja! ¬¬# **-Se quedó callada y sonrojada mirando.-

-**Bueno, si eso cierras porque estoy desnudo y congelándome pero cuando quieras ee.** –Le dijo con una mirada sarcástica y sonrojado, ella giró la mirada.-

-**Gomen ^^u **–Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.-** ¿¡Quién es el siguiente!?** –Dijo mirando demoníacamente a los otros tres.-

-**Neji-kun** –le dijo la Hyuuga a su primo- **Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun ayer oyeron ruidos y se fueron a ver que era… Y a partir de eso no los he vuelto a ver…** -Dijo muy preocupada.-

-**¿¡Qué!? Mierda… Hay que buscarlos… Ino, quédate hasta que salga tu compañero, los demás en grupos de dos a buscar por toda la ciudad ¡Rápido!**

Pasó un hora, definitivamente Sakura y Sasuke habían desaparecido, puede que tuviesen sus asuntillos de pareja, pero en ese momento… Sakura tal vez era algo alocada, pero el Uchiha… Todos estaban preocupados y no sabían que hacer hasta que vieron por la tele que el chico de la bola de fuego y otra chica sin identificar pero detenida por ir con él habían sido, insisto, detenidos; encima fueron los militares, ya que según emperador y políticos eso le venía muy grande a la simple policía.

-**Vale, me parece que ya es suficiente.** –Dijo el supuesto jefe haciendo que parasen de acalambrar a Sasuke.-** Bueno ¿Me dirás ahora de dónde venís?** –Preguntó en tono de acabar la interrogación si no obtenía una buena respuesta.-

**Tsk…** -Suspiró, pues dolía.-** Ya te lo he dicho, somo de aquí, de Japón, maldita sea.**

-**Muy bien… Si no hablas con tu sufrimiento hablarás con el sufrimiento de tus compañeros shinobis…** -Dijo riendo de forma grave como si hubiese descubierto América.-

-**¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño sabe este tío de nosotros? **–Pensó el Uchiha.-

El chico miró hacia delante y solo vio a unos cuantos hombres vestidos como el que le estaba interrogando muertos, de repente la puerta salió despedida hasta la pared y entró la pelirrosa, pegando un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, el cual el jefe… (Llamémoslo 'x') el cual X esquivó sin el mínimo esfuerzo, pero ella empezó a ver borroso hasta caer al suelo inconsciente.

Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión y levantó las piernas, rodeando el cuello de su enemigo y girando la cintura tanto como pudo, haciendo que cayese al suelo, se soltó con velocidad usando Rayton y cogió a Sakura.

-**Averiguaré de que nos conoces, te lo prometo.** –Dijo justo antes de notar un pinchazo en el cuello y empezó a perder el equilibrio, se lo quitó, era una especie de proyectil, se empezó a sentir mareado, náuseas y finalmente cayó al suelo en el mismo estado que la anterior caída de su compañera.-


	7. A la moda

Se despertaba mirando el suelo, con dolor de cuello increíble, luego miró a los lados, paredes llenas de grietas, goteras y más sucias imposible, era algo incluso escandaloso, entonces se dio cuenta de que un foco le apuntaba desde el techo, al igual que, unos tres metros al frente, a su actual pareja; Sakura seguía inconsciente, rozaba el suelo con los dedos de los pies, al igual que él; entonces entró de nuevo "x" y, con una cuchilla, sin tan siquiera pensárselo dos veces, le hizo un corto de principio a fin a Sakura en el pómulo derecho… Lo cual la despertó, y al saber lo que ocurría se quedó mirando al suelo, llorando, escondiendo su cara tras los mechones de pelo…

-**¡Sakura! Maldito bastardo…** -Pero se cayó cuando este agarró a la chica del pelo y le levantó la cabeza, enseñando la profunda y limpia herida.-

-Supongo que ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber ¿No es así, Uchiha Sasuke? –Le dijo poniendo la cuchilla al cuello de la pelirrosa, la cual cerró los ojos con fuerza.-

-**Tsk… No… Gomenasai… Sakura… Pero soy un shinobi, y no pienso decirte ni una palabra sobre nosotros…** -Le dijo con mirada desafiante.-

-**Muy bien… ¡Tú lo has querido!** –Dijo ya clavando la cuchilla en el cuello de la chica.

Entonces se rompió el cristal que había conectando la sala con otra y apareció Ino, con intención de asentarle una patada a "x", el cual esquivó antes de agarrar a la rubia por esa mimas pierna; entonces dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y lanzó a la chica a la pared de la sala con una gran fuerza, la cual se golpeó la espalda con la pared, quedando dolorida en el suelo; pero cuando "x" fue hacia ella, dos shurikens cortaron las cuerdas que sostenían a Sakura y Sasuke, haciéndolos caer al suelo aún atados de manos y pies; luego Naruto y Neji los cogieron y se los llevaron, y, finalmente, mientras Tenten distraía a "x" con una cadena, Kiba cogió a Ino y se fue con Tenten… Al fin todos fuera…

-**Kiba ¿Los hemos despistado?** –Preguntó Neji al chico perro parando de correr.-

-**No hay olor humano a un kilómetro a la redonda, así que…** -Le dijo mirando al resto del grupo, principalmente a Sakura e Ino.-

-**… ¡Oye, no nos miréis como si fuésemos las débiles!** –Gritó Ino ofendida.- **Kiba, maldito machista…** -Le dijo matándolo con la mirada.-

-**No, tonta, lo digo por el golpe que te has dado en la espalda, ha sido fuerte que me he fijado, y Sakura a penas tiene chakra ahora mis…** -Ella se tomó una píldora del soldado.- **¬¬… Será burra, eso no se puede tomar así como así…** -Dijo en voz baja.- **Aunque no soy el más indicado para hablar.** –Pensó finalmente.-

-**Bueno, descansaremos aquí, al fin y al cabo parece que es el único sitio donde estamos a salvo…** -Dijo mirando al resto del equipo, a ver cual era su opinión.-

-**¿Aquí? No… No podemos descansar aquí… Estamos en medio de la nada, a la intemperie y puede haber bichos…** -Dijo su prima asustada, el otro la miró amenazante.-

-**¿Te me estás volviendo futurista o qué? **–Le dijo con un sarcasmo muy exagerado en su tono de voz.-

-**Sasuke-kun…** -Le dijo la pelirrosa esperando a que le prestase atención.-** Arigatou… No dijiste nada porque sabía que ya estaban allí y me has salv…**

-**Te equivocas, Sakura. **–La interrumpió mirándola como con ofensa.- **Yo no sabía que ellos estaban ahí… Simplemente no decir nada era mi obligación como shinobi de…**

-**¿Me…? ¿Me ibas a dejar morir ahí?** –Empezó a hablar ella de nuevo intentando no dejar escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.-

-**Bueno… No exactamente… Es que…**

-**¿No has olvidado lo primordial en una misión…? ¡Nunca dejes morir a tus compañeros, eso es lo más importante en la vida ninja!** –Los demás intentaban mantenerse callados en la discusión.- **La próxima vez que te quieras hacer el héroe en una misión, mi vida no está en juego.** –Le dijo antes de adentrarse en el bosque, seguida por lo demás y, por último, seguida por Sasuke.

Al final llegaron de nuevo a la civilización… Puff… Aquello era enorme ¿Qué iban a hacer? De repente Sakura chocó con alguien que la hizo caer al suelo, luego la cogió del cuello y le puso un kunai al estómago; era "x".

-**Mierda… ¿Qué hacemos?** –Preguntó Sasuke, pero fue tarde, pues Kiba y Naruto ya iban con intención de atacar.

"x" cogió a Sakura con su lengua y luego saltó girando sobre sí mismo a una increíble velocidad, asentando una patada a Naruto, haciendo que se estampase contra un edificio y otra a Kiba, tirándolo encima de Sasuke.

-**Sasuke-kun… Podríamos haber sido un equipo… ¿Qué haces en el futuro? No deberíais estar aquí… Voy a dominar el mundo moderno… Y tenéis que dejar de existir…** -Dijo empezando a apretar a la chica que tenía atrapada en el aire.-** Ya se que esta chica no es gran cosa, pero mejor acabar ahora con ella, al fin y al cabo me llega a dar muchos problemas en el pasado… Ella es la que te salvó de la oscuridad, y si la mato tal vez vuelvas a mí…** -Dijo con intención de acabar ahora mismo con ella, pero recibió una patada en la espalda por parte del chico kyuuby, el cual logró que soltase a la chica.- **¡No conseguiréis nada!** –Pero cuando iba hacia Naruto, explotó una bomba de humo y los chicos escaparon del lugar.

Ya lejos de allí…

-**No puede ser… Era Orochimaru… Es imposible enfrentarnos a él, tenemos que huir de aquí. **–Dijo Ino en el suelo casi temblando de miedo.-

-**Solo podemos enfrentarnos a él… O buscar a esos cinco que sellaron la puerta dimensional esa que usamos.** –Dijo Neji pensativo.-

-**Y entonces lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es huir, ya que si tenemos a él detrás, tendremos a todo Japón… Como ya hemos podido comprobar…** -Añadió Tenten afilando un kunai.-

-**No… **-Dijo Ino levantándose decidida.-** Yo se lo que vamos a hacer… Es muy simple y es a mi estilo… Para no ser reconocidos e ir pensando un plan… Vamos a ir a la moda… Para que me entendáis… Vamos a ir de compras.** –Dijo con su sonrisa decidida y desafiante.

A nadie se le ocurrió nada mejor, así que fueron a una tienda con bastante dinero sacado de un sitio no identificado y compraron, y compraron y compraron… Solo quedaba una persona en el probador, perono se decidía…

-**¡Jo! Es que no se si coger la de cuadros o la otra… Sakura dime algo… Que si no no me decido. **–Se quejaba desde el probador.-

-**La otra.** –Le dijo con voz cansada pero a la vez de una forma muy impaciente y amenazante.-

-**Vale, pues la de cuadros. **–Dijo saliendo con ella puesta y pagando parte del poco dinero que quedaba, entonces se sintió observada por un momento, y miró hacia el rubio, que no se le caía la baba de milagro.- **¡Naruto! Deja de mirarme el culo, cerdo ¬¬**

-**Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de q lleves una minifalda q se te ve todo, vas como una pilingui.** –Dijo girando la cara pero aun mirando de reojo… La otra se quedó callada mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.-

-**Naruto… ¿Has dicho pilingui?** –Le preguntó alzando el puño y mirándole con una mirada a lo Gaara.-

-**Dejaos de estupideces y vámonos por favor.** –Dijo el Hyuuga haciendo saber que la gente les miraba cuando lo que intentaban era pasar desapercibidos, así que se fueron.-

Llegaron al mismo hotel que la primera vez, al parecer por ahora nadie les reconoció… ¿Tan extrañas eran sus pintas? Subieron a su habitación; séptimo piso, puerta número 35, la de las chicas la 33.

-**Joder, si estamos chicos y chicas separados la cosa no tiene gracia, Neji no estamos en un internado… Otra vez… **-Se quejó el Inuzuka mirándole con mala cara.-

-**… Haced lo que os dejé la gana, pero el que toque a mi prima se arrepentirá.** –Advirtió mirando a Kiba y Naruto.-

-**Oye, oye ¿Por qué a nosotros?** –Se quejó el rubio señalándose ofendido.-

-**Porque tenéis cara de salidos que necesitan perder ya la virginidad ¬¬… y que mejor que una fiesta con alcohol que habéis cogido del camión ese que lo he visto.** –Naruto se quedó callado.-

-**¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que soy virgen? **–Dijo el Inuzuka sarcástico, luego los demás se le quedaron mirando esperando a que contase con detalles a lo que se refería.-** Bueno, da igual.** –Añadió algo nervioso.- **¡Que empiece la fiesta!** –Gritó finalmente antes de ir a buscar a las chicas.-


	8. La fiesta Primera parte

Caminaba despacio y de puntillas, a ver si con algo de suerte nadie le oía y podía llevarse a las futuras "secuestradas" a su cuarto con los demás chicos; detrás de él, el rubio le seguía partiéndose de risa en silencio, mientras el otro simplemente le mandaba callar cada dos por tres.

-**Vale, vale… Ya me cayo…** -Seguía riéndose.

Suspiró. –**Mira que te lo digo… Pero nada, no hay manera… Eres… ¬¬… Eres tan Naruto.** –Le dijo antes de que este también empezase a reírse. Al final acabaron los dos armando un jaleo impresionante para llevar a las chicas a su habitación…-

-**Ya… ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos toda la noche aquí…?** –Se quejó la rubia, ya que la habían despertado de su placentero sueño.-

-**Amm… No tiene por qué… Había un sitio ahí abajo… Se llama 'Womb'… Parecía que estaba bien, se oía ayer por la noche música y eso… Y alguna que otra pelea.** –Explicó el chico kyuuby entusiasmado.-

-**Pues hala, vamos allí ¿Os parece bien?** –Los demás asintieron, salvo Neji y Shino, ya que los cuales se preferían quedar durmiendo, aunque acabaron yendo, Neji por su prima y Shino por una causa desconocida.-

-**¿¡Y se puede saber por qué no podemos entrar!?** –Se quejó el Inuzuka después de ser empujado por uno de los guardias de la puerta.-

-**A ver, niño… ¿Cuántos años tienes?** –Le preguntó mirándole muy de cerca.-

-**¿Yo? Emm… 16 ¿Te sirve?** –Dijo volviendo a intentar entrar.-

-**Mmm… No.** –Le volvió a empujar.- **Majo, aquí no se si sabes que no se puede entrar hasta los veinte…** -Informó riéndose de los chavales.-

-**Aparentamos más… Y no me digas que no.** –Le dijo la Yamanaka con una mirada bastante atractiva.-

-**Oye, oye ¿Por qué le miras así?** –Le dijo Naruto buscando explicaciones.-

-**Bueno, tal vez deje pasar a las señoritas…** -Dijo mirando a las chicas pícaramente, ellas entraron y luego volvió a ponerse delante de la puerta.-

-**¡Pero bueno! ¡Nosotros vamos con ellas!** –Se quejó el Uchiha al ver que a ellos no les iba a dejar entrar.- **Vale… Pues a la fuerza.** –Dijo finalmente en forma de amenaza.

Empezó una pelea en la puerta de la discoteca, pero poco fueron los minutos que duraron los guardias.

-**Hala, entremos…** -Dijo Sasuke al acabar con uno de ellos en plan chulo.

Entraron al lugar, no sabían a donde mirar, aquello era increíblemente grande, pero, incluso aún así, estaba a rebosar de gente. Cogieron unos pases de bebida gratis para toda la noche que tenía unos de los armarios, digo, de los guardias de la puerta.

-**Mmm… ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué tienes para beber? **–Preguntó Kiba al barman, esperando a ver si oía alguna bebida q le sonase.-

-**Pide lo que quieras, tengo de todo.** –Dijo en un tono superior.-

-**Pues… Etto…**

-**Oye, tengo a más de 50 personas que atender**

-** ¬¬… Dame lo que sea.** –Le dijo finalmente cansado de parecer tonto en la actualidad.-

-**Hala, ahí tienes… Vodka…** -Kiba empezó a beber…- **¡¿Pero qué haces!?** –Le gritó mirando como se acababa el medio vaso de Vodka que le había echado.-

-**¡Dios! Aaaahhh… Joder… Como me arde la garganta… ¡Que pasada! Ponme más.** –Le dijo con ansia, casi dando saltitos de alegría.

Mientras, en la otra esquina del bar, las chicas también se divertían a su manera, Ino y Sakura se habían metido en una urna con hielo abajo, bailando una muy pegada a la otra, mientras los tíos las miraban atontados.

-**¡¿Pero qué coño…!?** –Gritó Sasuke al ver a su ex ahí, bailando para los cerdos esos desesperados como cualquier fulana, entonces la pelirrosa le hizo un corte de manga mientras le sacaba la lengua, pero él fue y la sacó de allí… Aunque no se preocupó lo más mínimo por Ino, así que la dejó ahí, bailando sola.-

Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji y Lee estaban fuera, hablando de que hacer al día siguiente, pero Neji vio volar algo en medio de la discoteca, y ya se imaginaba qué podía ser al notar el chakra de aquella persona…

-**No me lo puedo creer… Los demás que son unos críos aún lo entiendo… Pero ella… Esto es demasiado.** –Dijo entrando y sacando a Tenten a la fuerza de ese local de mil demonios.-

-**¡Joder! Neji… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me lo estaba pasando bien por primera vez en mi vida, que contigo no se puede hacer nada, incluso aquella vez que me escondí en tu cama para cuando vinieses y me echaste de tu casa… **-Los demás guardaron silencio.-

-**Tenten ¿Quieres callarte, por favor? Estás borracha, no sabes ni lo que dices.** –Le dijo este llevándosela al hotel seguido de su prima.-

-**…** -Shino se mantenía en silencio.-

-**Mendokuse… Ino la va a liar más que nunca, encima solo se han ido los más responsables… Y encima Kiba y Naruto seguro que hacen algo malo, seguro…** -Dijo con miedo al saber lo que eran capaces de hacer esos tres.-

-**Mmm… Pues voy a buscar a Kiba, lo traeré a rastras… Yo soy de su equipo, así que tengo que ser responsable.** –Entró a buscarlo.-

-**Kiba, por favor ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Naruto, no le sigas el rollo.** –Le dijo luego al rubio.-

-**Cállate… Estamos haciendo una competición de chupitos ¡Te toca, baka! Te vas a caer. **–Después de decirle eso se empezó a descojonar, Shino se quedó penando un momento.-

**_-Mierda… No puedo llevármelo ahora… Le heriría mucho el orgullo, ya que Naruto es su rival por naturaleza, esperaré fuera_** –Se dijo para sí mismo, pero cuando salió, Shikamaru ya no estaba, así que pasó de todo y se fue al hotel.-

La competición no acababa, seguían y seguían, ya veían doble, borroso y se tambaleaban en el taburete; mientras que Sasuke se llevaba a Sakura al baño.

-**Sasuke-kun… Que no me pasa nada, no me hables, no me mires, no me pienses, no me toques, no, para, déjame.** –Decía mirando a un lado de Sasuke.-

-**No, no te dejo, pesada, estás fatal, te has comido hasta pastillas que te han dado por ahí, y además, estoy un poco más hacia la izquierda.** –Le dijo finalmente con cara de cansancio.-** Nos vamos.** –Le informó antes de cogerla en brazos y salir de allí. Naruto al final cayó al suelo.-

-**Muahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡¡He ganado!!** –Gritaba el Inuzuka con una gran alegría en el cuerpo, Naruto seguía en el suelo, parecía que se había dormido, entonces se fue al medio de la discoteca y empezó a bailar, entonces llegó una chica, que empezó a bailar delante de él, restregando su culo en la entrepierna del chico, entonces este se empezó a acercar más a ella, dejando que su respiración rozase el cuello de la chica, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a besarle, empotrándolo contra la pared; él la cogió en brazos sin separar sus labios de los de ella, y ella se envolvió a el con las piernas; se la llevó al baño y la sentó donde los lavabos, le quitó la camiseta, al igual que ella a él.

No se habían dado cuenta de que unos ojos los observaban, los cuales eran de Naruto, que se quedaba flipado al encontrarse con aquella escena antes de ir al hotel, que ya no estaba ebrio, pues había vomitado.

-**¡Que fuerte, Kiba e Ino enrollándose en el baño de la discoteca! Y a lo mejor ni se han reconocido, bueno, tampoco me importa muchodattebaiyo…** -Dijo volviendo finalmente al hotel.-

Volviendo con ellos, Ino le quitó el cinturón, mientras q él le quitaba las puñeteras botas a ella, que le costó unos cinco minutos. Al final ella le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la cremallera, mientras que él ya le había subido la falda y bajado el tanga. Pero en el hotel tenían sus propios problemas…

-**Tenten ¡Para! Dios mío… ¡Estás borracha!** –Le gritó esquivando los kunais y otras armas que ella le tiraba.-

-**Por cierto ¿Y Shikamaru? Juraría que había venido al hotel antes que yo.** –Preguntó Shino, dejando que la preocupación entrase en su cuerpo, aunque no en gran cantidad, pero al fin y al cabo, algo podía haber pasado.-


	9. La fiesta: Segunda parte

_***Fin Flash Back***_

_Despertó esta vez el chico dentro de la burbuja de agua, se ve que también le habían cogido, intentó recordar… Lar raíces de ese árbol… Kurenai-sensei… Pero entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de una imágenes manchadas de sangre hicieron que perdiera de nuevo la consciencia…_

_***Flash Back***_

El Inuzuka besaba y mordía el fino y pálido cuello de la rubia mientras esta se estremecía por el placer que este le provocaba al dejar sus colmillos marcados en su cuello. Le miró desafiante, más que nunca, sus ojos aguamarina brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba en el baño y se reflejaba en ella de una forma celeste muy poco peculiar, pero poco importaba eso ahora; ella tomó el control, le quitó la chaqueta al castaño, el cual no llevaba nada más debajo, por lo tanto dejo al descubierto su fornido torso, bajó mas sus manos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde empezó a tocar la semi-erección por encima de los boxers, llegando a provocar que al chico le hiciesen presión, así que se deshizo de ellos, aunque solo hasta por debajo del culo; entonces él la cogió de nuevo, quitándola de aquel gran lavamanos y la puso contra la pared, abrazada a él, con los brazos en su cuello y las piernas en su cadera, él se dirigió al grano completamente, así que la penetró directamente, de tirón, y a partir de ahí fue un vaivén desenfrenado el cual ni el mismo kiba controlaba, y menos en su estado; al principio Ino se quejaba de dolor e incluso sangró, pues era la primera vez; pero él estaba demasiado nublado por el placer como para darse cuenta de eso, poco a poco el vaivén fue haciéndose más y más placentero para ella, así q pedía más, más rápido y más fuerte; fueron acelerando la velocidad, la excitación en ellos llegó al punto más alto, él mordía fuerte el cuello de ella, mientras que esta clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de él. Al final, en un grito muy placentero, ambos llegaron al clímax, donde la gran tensión muscular de ambos desapareció en una fuerte contracción… Después de eso cayeron al suelo rendidos; se vistieron y acabaron allí dormidos…

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente… Los rayos de Sol le daban un dolor de cabeza insoportable al darle directamente en la cara. Lo siguiente fue más brusco, se levantó bruscamente y fue corriendo al baño, echando todo lo que bebió la noche anterior.

-**Oye, Kiba ¿Estás bien?** –Le preguntó la Yamanaka desde la puerta del baño. Este respondió que sí.- **Bueno, no eres el único que ha vomitado, yo también me encuentro fatal, demo hay que ir a buscar a Shikamaru…** -Le dijo finalmente. Él al fin salió del baño.-

-**¿Por qué? Por cierto… **-Ella le miró con miedo.-** Emm… Yo ayer no recuerdo volver a casa solo… **-El miedo de la chica desapareció.-** Te trajo Neji, que tuvo que volver a por nosotros.** –Le explicó la rubia girando la mirada.-

-**¿Por qué llevas la bandana en el cuello? Juraría que eso a ti no te gustaba… Bueno… Directamente no se que haces llevado bandana, si ya no llevabas…** -Dijo el castaño interrogante.-

-**¡Porque sí!** –Gritó ella finalmente.-** Nos vamos a por Shikamaru… **-Y después de decir eso alzando un puño como triunfante, salieron de la casa.

Al final Hinata lo encontró, en un callejón, lleno de cortes, golpes y sin consciencia, estaba vivo, pero al borde de la muerte, con ella iba Sakura, quien le hizo los primeros auxilios, parándole las hemorragias más graves; a parte, analizó la situación, llegando a la conclusión de que aquello no había sido una pelea por un motivo exacto, ni mucho menos, era un claro caso de tortura.

-**¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hay que llevarlo a un hospital…**

-**Sakura, no podemos hacer eso ¿No te das cuenta? En un médico se lo llevarían, ya los oíste… ¡Para ellos somos monstruos!**

-**No… Eres tú el que no se da cuenta… Shikamaru está ahora mismo en una situación de coma ligero, como siga así y llegue al coma profundo su cerebro puede quedar en un estado vegetativo, necesita atención médica ya, y entre dos ninjas médico novatas por más que nos esforcemos no se puede hacer nada…** -Explicaba Sakura al Hyuuga, con miedo de la posible muerte del chico.-

-**Lo atenderéis aquí, y punto. **–**Dijo más tarde Shino.- No podemos correr el riesgo de que nos cojan solo porque Shikamaru esté a punto de morir, así que basta de estupideces, ya no somos unos críos, Ino y Sakura, haced lo que podáis, y si no… Mala suerte.** –Luego se fue a su cuarto. Al fin no estaban en un hotel, ya estaban en una casa, una casa enorme, se ve que era de un hombre bastante rico, pero también se ve que estaba de vacaciones.-

-**Demo… **-Ino se quedó atónita.-** ¿¡Como se puede ser tan canalla!? ¿¡Es eso lo único que vamos a hacer por salvar a un compañero!?**

-**En este mundo las cosas cambian, si de verdad queréis que sobreviva, haced lo posible por salvarle. **–Añadió después Neji.-

-**Se… ¿¡Se puede saber de qué coño estáis hablando… Qué coño os pasa!? ¿Es que no os acordáis de la voluntad de fuego? ¡Es nuestro camarada! **–Gritó Naruto realmente enfurecido.-

-**Naruto…** -Le paró Sasuke.- **Sakura e Ino salvarán a Shikamaru. **–El otro solo se quedó callado, a la vez que Hinata y Tenten también permanecían calladas en la conversación.-

-**Claro… Para ellos no era un amigo ¿No? Solo un ninja de la hoja más… ¿Qué coño ha pasado con el sentido de ser de una misma villa? No son más que unos…** -Kiba se calló, no quería seguir la frase, estaba apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas, casi mordiéndose la lengua literalmente.

Ino y Sakura ciudaban de Shikamaru, su respiración ya era moderada, respiraba normalmente y por sí solo, era una mejora excelente a comparación del momento en que le encontraron, pero no estaba bien, ni mucho menos… Hinata salió un momento a buscar plantas para Shikamaru. Pero cuando salió, sin darse cuenta se adentró mucho en el bosque, encontrándose con una chica, de cabello hasta la cintura, negro como el carbón, con una mirada penetrante…

Se puso en posición de combate al notar su chakra…

-**Qui… ¿Quién eres tú? No te acerques a mí si no quieres acabar mal ¿Eres seguidora de Orochimaru?**

-**¿De quién? ¡Ah! No se… Tal vez…** -En ese mismo momento desapareció, y apareció detrás de Hinata con un kunai apretando el cuello de esta.-** Si yo quisiese, ya estarías muerta; demo… Orochimaru-sama no quería…**

-_**¡Saigo No Shudan, Bougyo No Chakra! **(Último recurso, defensa de chakra)._ –El chakra empezó a fluir completamente alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata, la otra intentó clavar su kunai en un hombro, pero este fue rechazado por el fuerte escudo de la Hyuuga. Hinata la cogió del brazo en el cual tenía el kunai y la lanzó contra el árbol más cercano, entonces echó a correr a toda velocidad, pues el escudo indestructible que había formado solo duraba unos 10 minutos y encima gastaba su chakra casi a la totalidad. Llegó a la casa y se metió en el sótano, pero la otra llegó, encontrándose con Neji.

-**Largo de aquí, no querrás saber lo mal que acabarás si no desapareces de esta casa.** –Amenazó el Hyuuga encerrando a su prima en el sótano.

-**Hmn… Lo siento, pero puedo con todos, no me dais miedo… Solo sois unos críos novatos.** –Le dijo en tono burlón.-

-**¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber con qué ejército va a vencernos la vieja experta?** –Le respondió el Hyuuga con una sonrisa torcida.-

-**Pues con el mío** _*risa de bruja diabólica*_. –Entonces la casa fue sellada en forma de hexágono, con un enemigo en cada esquina.-

-**¿¡Qué!? Kuso… ¡Hinata-sama!** –Gritó mirando hacia la puerta del sótano, pero la mujer empezó a reír de nuevo, de forma suave pero igualmente escalofriante.-

-**Lo siento, pero hemos sellado el sótano… Cuantos menos seáis mejor.** –Le dijo antes de atacarle, pero el chico lo esquivó.- **¿No es perfecto? Me encanta cuando hay un adversario para cada uno… Siempre ganamos.** –Se puso en posición de combate.-

Un sonido muy fuerte se oyó fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Shikamaru con los demás atendiéndole.

-**Naruto, iku…** -Le dijo el chico perro al rubio, saliendo junto a él de la habitación, pero este salió despedido, atravesando la pared, todo el cuarto y de nuevo la pared de fuera, cayendo en el escudo y siendo electrocutado.-

-**¡Kibaaaa!** –Gitó el rubio al ver la escena, pero el tenía sus propios problemas, pues de repente notó un pinchazo horrible en su pierna, luego en un hombro y finalmente en el cuello, kiba subió al segundo piso por el agujero que él mismo había hecho.-

-**Odio los tipos tan grandes y fuertes como tú… Me dais un asco… Puaj… Que tonificados tienes los músculos, pareces un jodido culturista… No me gusta nada.** –Se burlaba de él, pero aún faltaban enemigos por llegar. De repente, para la sorpresa de Ino, la respiración de Shikamaru paró completamente. Una parada cardíaca.


	10. La primera pérdida

Ella, llorando, estaba tirada en el suelo; sus compañeros luchaban, y Shikamaru había muerto. Pero ella se sentía más inútil que nunca, no había sido capaz de ayudar a su compañero, que ya era tarde, mientras sus amigos luchaban contra el enemigo. Entonces se fijó un momento en la escena, y se dio cuenta de que tanto su enemigo en ese instante como ella eran simples novatos. Sakura estaba inmóvil, mientras que Kiba, Naruto y sus enemigos siempre realizaban exactamente los mismos movimientos, así que claramente esto era una ilusión mal hecha, pero… ¿Desde cuándo? Concentró chakra, y lo soltó de un fuerte impulso, despertándose en el suelo.

**¿**_**Así es como está la cosa?** _–Pensó al levantarse.- **_Me acuerdo aquella vez… En el exámen de chunnin, cuando Sakura se enfrentó ella sola a los tres del sonido… Fue una heroína en ese momento… Y esta vez soy yo la que puedo cambiar las cosas… Yo también puedo ser una buena kunoichi._**

Ino se levantó de tirón, y empezó a hacer sellos de su clan con sus manos, señalando en primer lugar al enemigo de Naruto, el cual parecía tener un muñeco de Naruto en sus manos. –**_"¿Vudú?_"**.- Eso fue lo que pensó Ino, así que se dirigió a ella en primer lugar.

-**_Sakura… Esta vez seré yo la que florezca._** –Pensó mientras acababa los sellos para la técnica.- **Shin Danshin no Jutsu! _(Técnica de Acercamiento). _**–Entonces, el enemigo en forma de una explosión de humo llegó hasta ella, y con mucha velocidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, asentó una patada en el estómago del enemigo, lanzándolo hacia el enemigo de Kiba y formulando de nuevo sellos.- **Shin Ranshin No Jutsu! **_**(Técnica de Confusión Mental).** _–El usuario de la increíble fuerza devolvió al enemigo a su posición inicial, luego se armó con un kunai y se lo clavó en su propio pecho.-

-***suspiros*.** –El Inuzuka miraba asombrado a la rubia ¿De verdad ella había hecho algo como eso? Pero ambos cuerpos de los enemigos desaparecieron.-** ¡¿Eh!? Estad en guardia…** -Les dijo a los demás.-

-**Así que… Esos son los poderes de la chica rubia, a la vez que el chico kyuuby se maneja bien con los kage bunshin… Interesante, solo nos quedan saber las habilidades de la chica del pelo chicle y del otro chico, aunque no se por qué Orochimaru quiere a la rubia viva, no sabe ni distinguir un kawarimi, es penosa.** –Eso se le clavó a la Yamanaka en el pecho como la espada más afilada… De verdad… ¿No había servido de nada? Todo ese chakra gastado… ¿Para nada? Sintió un fuerte mareo hasta desmayarse.-

-**Kuso… Sakura, lo siento mucho pero tienes que dejar a Shikamaru, la situación se complica, tendrás que luchar contra esa que está en el techo con cara de mono.** –Dijo mirando hacia arriba.- _**Que a saber por qué pero parece muy tranquila, como si supiese de sobra que no podemos con ellos… Naruto se enfrentará a su anterior oponente, y yo al armario ese otra vez… A lo mejor es demasiado.** _–Estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó gritar su nombre.-

-**¡¡¡¡Kiba!!!!** –Gritó finalmente el chico zorro desesperadamente, el otro se percató en el último momento, esquivando el ataque su oponente justo en el último momento.-** ¡Joder, kiba, no puedo estar mirando a ver si tú estás bien!** –El otro saltó alejándose bastante de su atacante.-

-**Gomen, Naruto…** _**Buff… Por los pelos… Vale, tengo que intentar pensar en como librarme de él, en mi fuerte… Pero es que sin Akamaru… Va a ser muy difícil.** _–De nuevo en sus pensamientos esquivó de puro milagro aquel otro golpe, entonces se percató de algo importante en ese combate.- **_Mi enemigo… Es tan… ¿Lento?_** –Kiba era un ninja muy veloz, así que empezó a concentrarse, y esquivaba los intentos de golpes con una facilidad impresionante, además si podía doblar esa velocidad sería un combate muy sencillo de ganar, así que se tomó una píldora.

-_**Kuso…** _-Pensaba el Uzumaki, sus clones eran inútiles en ese momento, si sus clones tenían exactamente su mismo aspecto, por fin se dio cuenta, formó el sello del tigre, juntando chakra por todo su cuerpo.- **¡Sexy No Jutsu! _(Técnica… ¿Erótica? xD)._** –El enemigo se quedó asombrado, había estado preparando muñecos muy cuidadosamente gastando una barbaridad de chakra de cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha, pero si no tenía nada más, el enemigo no era gran cosa, al fin y al cabo incluso un estudiante de la academia podía hacer una transformación aceptable.-** ¡Uzumaki Naruto vencerá este combate en forma de mujer!** –Gritó mientras saltaba y su adversario se comía su pie.-

-**¡Naruto, al menos podrias haberlo hecho vestido! **–Pero no podía despistarse, en cualquier momento su escurridizo oponente podía hacer que ella cayera en una de sus ilusiones.- **¡¡¡SHANNAROOUU!!!** –Después de ese grito, una honda expansiva hizo a su enemigo retroceder.- **Simplemente no puedes conmigo. **–Dijo la ojiesmeralda muy segura.- **Soy una rival imposible para ti con las habilidades que posees.** -Después de eso atacó de nuevo, fallando, y así reiteradamente.-

-**¡Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku No Jutsu! **_**(Técnica animal, técnica de las cuatro patas).** _–En esto el Inuzuka aumentó su velocidad notablemente, mareando al enemigo para luego llegar de todas partes, dejando varios zarpazos en su cuerpo hasta hacerle caer el suelo de dolor.-** Jeje…** -Puso una mirada de superioridad total, algo muy suyo.-

-**¡¡¡YATAA!!!** –Se oyó un grito desde el otro lado, al fin le dio, lanzándola a la barrera que rodeaba la casa, pero para su sorpresa, quedó inmune, simplemente la traspasó, miró hacia abajo por el agujero que él mismo había hecho al ser golpeado por su anteriormente vencido adversario. La que parecía ser la líder del grupo tenía a Neji levantado del cuello, y lo puso en la barrera, entonces empezó a gritar, pues se estaba quemando…

-**Un momento… Cuando yo caí en la barrera, me electrocuté… Porque era lo que pensaba que me iba a pasar… A lo mejor… ¡Neji, esa barrera es una ilusión! ¡En realidad no existe! ¡Solo provoca lo que nosotros creemos que nos va a provocar!** –Y en efecto, en el momento en que Neji creyó que no le iba a pasar nada, cayó al suelo, ya que a ella ya no había nada donde Neji estuviese apoyado.-

-**¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Hay tres de los nuestros heridos! No creeáis que esto va a acabar así…** -Amenazó justo antes de irse y mientras sus otros tres compañeros cogían a los heridos.-

**-Ten… Ten… Kuso…** -Decía en el suelo apretando muy fuerte sus puños. La chica yacía en la pared, colgada de un montón de cuchillos atravesando su cuerpo; todo aquello al final había sido más trágico de lo que Kiba, Naruto y Sakura pensaban.


End file.
